Behind Blue Eyes
by AureEntuluva
Summary: What if compulsion never worked on Elena? What if when she remembered exactly who she met first? Just an idea that popped into my mind! Rated T for Delena passion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfiction on this account! Reviews are love okay? Tell me if I did okay! Thanks! Enjoy :)**

 ** _Epilogue: The happy ending_**

 ** _"_** ** _The day we met, frozen I held my breath"_**

"Elena"

I looked up to find myself gazing into the beautiful blue eyes that enthralled me the second they clashed with my own brown ones, Except he was a stranger then. Now? I know him. I know what makes him who he is. I know his choices, I know his words, I know how he loves to sing in the shower and how he actually is a hopeless romantic. I know him and he knows me.

 ** _"_** ** _Right from the start, I knew I'd found a home for my heart"_**

"Don't, Damon"

"Why not?"

Why not? He was right. For once in your life, give in to the feeling Elena! But why couldn't I? I was scared. It was with Damon that I let the deepest, darkest parts of me run wild. For a moment, nothing mattered but him. His eyes. His smirk and that eye thing he does. But I'm afraid. Afraid of that part of me. I turn around to face the man who's quickly become a part of who I am, who's made me feel alive. One touch and I could feel my body screaming for more.

 ** _"_** ** _Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow"_**

And the moment I see him, it feels like it's no longer the earth that's holding me down, but it's him. All I can feel is love and all I can see is him. It doesn't take long for me to make a decision now. The next thing I know is that I'm running towards the man that owns my heart and somehow everything feels _right._ His arms around me and my hands in his raven black hair, everything falls into place. I'm complete.

 **Damon**

 ** _"_** ** _Time stands still, beauty in all she is."_**

I think my heart just grew three sizes because Elena Gilbert is kissing me. Elena. All I can think of is how tiny she is and how perfectly she molds into me, and how damn amazing it feels to finally kiss Elena Gilbert. I don't know how but she always manages to make me feel like a twelve year old, makes me weak in my knees. How her doe brown eyes are the only thing that can make me do anything. How she knows, more than anyone and how I, Damon Salvatore, the most selfish man was ready to be just her friend if it meant that I could make her laugh. And oh what a laugh it is. It is when she kisses me that I realize that I'm more in love with her than I could ever be.

 ** _"_** ** _I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this"_**

Now that I've got her I know I won't let her go. No matter what, I won't let her hands leave mine. I want her. I need her. Like a parched man needs water. I've waited for true love for centuries, and now that I hold in my arms, the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, I won't let her go. I'm not sure how or exactly when I fell in love with her, all I know is that one day I woke up and I just had to protect her. I started falling for her, how she looked right through the leather jacket, how she brings out the man in me. How she embraces both the dark and the light.

 ** _"_** ** _I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I've loved you for a thousand years and I'll love for a thousand more. All along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me."_**

Elena pulled away for oxygen and never in her life had she wished she didn't need to breath. She looked at his blue eyes and a warm feeling spread throughout her body. Leaning in she whispered, "You got the girl, Damon". I watched in amusement as his face broke into a boyish grin, "I did!"

As we laughed, I knew this was what I wanted. What I've always wanted, from the moment my eyes fell on the beautiful yet kind of creepy stranger. They'd come a long way since then but one thing had remained constant, Elena and Damon. And they always will be.

 **I really hope you guys liked it! Constructive** **criticism is more than appreciated, Please review and tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongChapter 1: To meet or not to meet?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongemHey guys! Thankyou for all the lovely reviews! Here's the second chapter,I really hope you like it. Drop in your reviews!/em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongem"/em/strongstrongemI saw an angel, of that I'm sure"/em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Damon Salvatore had been lying on the ground for an hour, waiting. And before you ask, he wasn't drunk. Maybe. He was actually waiting for his dinner, hoping for a blonde this time. And the traffic was unusually slow today and the fact that there was a rave party going on next door, didn't really help. On a normal day, he would have just crashed the buffet but today? He was in one of his emmoods./em He missed her. He missed her fierceness even her selfishness. He missedem Katherine. /emLost in his thoughts, he didn't notice a brunette walking up to him, obliviously talking to her best friend on the phone. em"I don't know, Bonnie. He's got it all planned it out and isn't it too soon?"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"At the sound of this familiar voice Damon looked at the girl. And for a moment, he couldn't believe it. The same brown hair, same doe eyes, the same voice except her hair were straight and Katherine's had curls. Before he knew what he was doing he whipped up to herem "Katherine". /emThe girl looked up, confused. But when she looked up, any ounce of doubt he had about the fact that this girl was Katherine vanished. Her eyes, they were warm and full of passion whereas Katherine had cold and calculating eyes. She looked naïve but Katherine was anything but naïve./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em"/ememUm, no. I'm Elena"/em It suited her. The name Elena. em"I'm sorry, you just remind me/em of someone." Understatement of the century, right there. em"I'm Damon"/em He had no idea why he just told her that, wasn't his whole plan based on the fact that he didn't tell anyone who he was? Stupid Damon, always melting for those brown eyes. "emNot to be rude or anything Damon but it's kind of creepy that you're out here all alone, in the middle of nowhere"/em Hmm. Judgy. em"You're one to talk, you're all by yourself too" /emElena smiled a little at this, a little. em"Its mystic falls, nothing ever happens here"/em Not for long, Elena. em"I got into a fight with my boyfriend"/em Damon felt himself tense up at this. Damn Salvatore, get a grip! em"About what? May I ask?"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em"/ememLife, future. He's got it all planned out"/em Aah. There's the fire he was looking /em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em"/ememAnd you don't want it?"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em"/ememI don't know what I want"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em"/ememBut, that's not true. You want what everybody wants"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em"/ememWhat's that? A mysterious stranger who knows all the answers?"/em Oh! So she flirts./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em"/ememWell, let's just say that I've been around for a long time and I've picked up a few things"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em"/ememSo Damon, What is it that I want?"/em Pretty sure his name never sounded so good, he smirked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em"/ememYou want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure and even a little danger" /emPoetic Damon's made an appearance, he thought./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"After a short silence, Elena asked em"So Damon, What do you want?"/em Well, for starters don't stop saying my name. Before he could answer, he heard the horn of a car. em"That would be my parents"/em As Elena turned around to say goodbye to him, Damon suddenly stood too close to her for a stranger em"I want you to get everything that you want, but first I want you to forget that you met me. Can't have people knowing I'm back yet" /emSatisfied with his work, Damon carried himself as far away as possible from the brunette in front of him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongem"/em/strongstrongemBut I won't lose sleep all night, cause I've got a plan./em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongemYou're beautiful. It's true"/em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Where would he go to forget a girl? A bar, obviously. And that's how Damon ended up in a bar nursing his 4th glass of bourbon which somehow could still not make him forget about those brown doe eyes. He knew he was in Mystic Falls for a reason, but that reason didn't strike him right now. Oh right, Katherine. And that cleared his mind up pretty quick. He sure was disappointed to find out that he was sober again, so he decided to go for a stronger drink this time./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongem"/em/strongstrongemI saw your face, in a crowded place./em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongemAnd I don't know what to do"/em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Maybe Elena would help him get his mind off things while he freed Katherine and then Katherine and Damon would ride off into the sunset. Happy about his decision he looked around the room for a perfect meal, he'd like a blonde today. Spotting one almost instantly, he walked over to the blonde. Doing that eye thing that all the women liked, blondie was obviously too flattered at all attention because she didn't waste a second./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongem"/em/strongstrongemBut it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you"/em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And as he heard these lyrics, he let the animal in himself unleash and took a drink he needed a lot. All the while. A pair of brown eyes filled with warmth and kindness filled his vision./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongem"/em/strongstrongemThere must be an angel, with a smile on her face./em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongemWhen she thought that I would be with you/em/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry about the inception in the previous chapter, technicalities. My favorite delena scene is up next! Suggestions are welcome! Don't forget to review, lovelies!**

 **Chapter 2: Boy like you**

" _ **Kiss me in the pouring rain"**_

 _Beautiful. That's the only way I could describe the man standing in front of me and well, the sky. I could see the star showering, it was beautiful. It felt like a fairytale, the only thing that made it even more beautiful and magical were the blue orbs in front of my eyes, Damon. We were so happy, for the first time in what feels like centuries, I was happy. And I could see that Damon was Just as if not happier than me, we were on our date to see the stars. It seemed like the perfect idea but I didn't bother to check the weather before coming and now I could feel the light drizzle on me. If anything, it ought to have spoiled my mood but instead everything with Damon was perfect even with the imperfections. "Time to abandon ship, Elena" Damon said with a twinkle in his eyes "No, wait. I'm sure it'll clear up in a bit". I could see him smile at my persistence, and I could see the love etched so clearly across his face. Before I knew it, we were kissing. In the rain. I'm surprised my foot didn't pop up. That's all it took, one kiss, to make me realize how madly in love I was. "Promise me this is forever" I looked at his eyes, knowing he would never lie to me "I promise". That's all I needed to hear._

Elena Gilbert woke up with butterflies in her stomach. She was having the same dream for the past 5 days, all about the same guy. Damon. She sure was surprised when he leaned in close that day and told her he wanted her to get everything she wants. If it was possible to fall in love with a stranger, then Elena Gilbert had officially accomplished the task. She tried to look for him, around school and the college but to no avail. She stopped looking after some time, deciding she didn't care about him. Yeah, right.

" _ **What do I do with a boy like you?**_

 _ **I know you know, I'm wrapped around your finger"**_

She knew that there was something dark about him, but it was what she was drawn to. She could see the sadness in his eyes and somehow, Elena wanted to be with him, give him the love she had a nagging suspicion he had never received. But Elena Gilbert was an intelligent woman, she knew that she had no idea about who Damon was. For all she knew, he could be a mass murderer. But somehow, her heart refused to listen and hence, the fairytale dreams.

" _ **You're so, so beautiful and dangerous,**_

 _ **Hot and Cold"**_

If Elena was being completely honest, he was too perfect to be true. She'd almost convinced herself that he was an after effect of too many Jell-O Shots. But he was real, and if there was anything she was certain about was that Damon was trouble with a capital T. She wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be a womanizing jerk, but somehow she had a feeling he was a one-woman man. Elena remembered the stories of Lucifer when she thought about him, too beautiful and dangerous wasn't a very teenage friendly combination. But maybe that was what attracted Elena Gilbert to the Dark haired man who haunted her dreams every night.

" _ **You've got me lost, got me hooked.**_

 _ **Now I'm so confused"**_

She got out of bed, hoping her best friends would have some advice and maybe, Caroline will tell them all about her new crush Stefan and Elena could forget about Damon. Hmm. Maybe shots would be nice, or not.

Ignoring the buzz between her legs, she made her way to the shower for a cold, very cold shower.

 **Remember, Reviews make Damon very, very happy! Comment as well! I'd love to hear from you guys!**


End file.
